


Sandal-rella

by Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Spooning, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Swimming Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/pseuds/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz
Summary: Koujaku's date stood him up, so Aoba offers to take her place. What could possibly go wrong?AU in set in 1990s Japan. Aoba is sixteen and Koujaku is twenty.
Relationships: Koujaku & Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

I turn my head away, pretending to look over at the jukebox, but Koujaku is wise to me. 

“Oi, don’t laugh. It’s not funny. I saved up three weeks of pay for this date,” Koujaku scolds me. That’s the last straw, I can’t take it. 

“BWAHAHAHA,” I bust out laughing, “I’m sorry- haha- Koujaku but-bwaahahahah!” Trying to stifle it just makes it worse. 

“Yeah, you sound real sorry,” Koujaku mumbles. He picks up his soda and pulls on the straw. 

“No, no,” I gasp, catching my breath, “I am. I really am sorry, but,” I giggle, “that’s just unfortunate. She had her mom call and tell you?” 

Koujaku flicks his hair away from his face, and scowls at his basket of fries. 

“Yeah, imagine my surprise when the first news I heard this morning was that she was bailing on me. And she had her mom call and tell me, like I’m not humiliated enough.” He picks up a long fry and examines it before dipping it in ketchup. “I had the whole day planned out. I got Pop’s permission to borrow the car, got a whole tank of gas, got tickets for the swimming pool and the movies. Then this happens.” 

“When was the date supposed to be?” I ask. I do feel a little bad for him. He’s usually lucky with the ladies, and I think this is the first time he’s ever been rejected. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Can’t you find anyone else to go with you?” I ask, and lean to take a big bite out of my burger. 

“I don’t really feel like being around women again just yet,” Koujaku grumbles. He sighs, “Oh well. I’ll just stay home tomorrow. Probably binge watch some VHS’s.” He leans back in the booth and dolefully looks out the window at people passing by. 

“I’m free tomorrow,” I tell him, “I haven’t gotten to go swimming yet this summer.” 

Koujaku cocks an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips, “Are you saying you want to go on a date with me?” 

“Well, I don’t want your money to go to waste,” I cross my legs under the table and my foot accidentally touches Koujaku’s leg. I blush, quickly adding, “I don’t actually mean _as a date,_ I mean we can do those things as friends, right?” 

“Of course. Strictly platonic,” he winks, and I kick him in the shin. “Ow! Alright, alright, I’m just teasing.” He winces, bending down to rub his leg. “But you’re serious, right? You want to hang out tomorrow?” Koujaku asks. 

“As long as you don’t act like a jackass and embarrass me in public,” I say. 

“Did you forget who you’re talking to? I’m the king of smooth. I’ll show you a good time,” Koujaku grins ear to ear. 

“Tch, yeah, king of dork is more like it.” 

* * *

For some reason, when he pulls into my driveway in his red RX-7, my heart speeds up. I’ve never ridden in the car with him before, let alone such a classic sports car. I tell my granny I’m leaving and run outside. It’s the perfect summer’s day. Clear skies, hot with a light breeze. I’m wearing a white and blue stripped tank top with trunks and grey flip-flops. I put my hair up in a ponytail so I could feel the breeze on my neck. 

Koujaku’s sitting in the driver’s seat with the engine idling. I feel the heat radiating from its rotaries. I can’t stop myself from smiling at Koujaku when I see him; he’s wearing aviator sunglasses. He flashes a toothy grin at me. 

When I get in the car, I practically fall in it. It’s lower to the ground than I realized. 

“Oh!” I yelp, arching my back up from the burgundy leather seats, “That’s hot!” 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Aoba. Hang on,” he turns to dig something out of the back of the car. “Here,” he hands me a towel and I spread it over the seat. 

“It’s okay, I’m the one who dressed skimpily,” I mutter. I glance at him and see he’s wearing a black t-shirt and dark red trunks. My eyes are drawn to the outlines of his muscular chest and arms. “Um, so the pool first?” 

“Yeah,” Koujaku says and pushes in the clutch to shift the car in reverse. He turns, putting his arm on my seat and checks the back window to pull out. He looks… pretty cool. 

“I wish I knew how to drive,” I remark. “Granny won’t let me near a car." 

“It’s not that hard. I could take you to the park and teach you sometime,” he offers. I watch him push in the clutch and break, shift into first and ease on the clutch until it catches. We start cruising down the road. 

“I don’t know… it seems complicated. I wouldn’t want to crash your dad’s car or something,” I say. He looks over at me with a bemused expression. 

“I’d be there with you. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything like that.” We ride in silence for a while. I feel a strange sense of freedom in the car with him. I’ve ridden in cars before, but never a sports car like this Mazda though. We catch the eye of guys of all ages as we drive through town. I feel a little embarrassed; it feels like we’re on parade. 

“So, you found a pool that will let you in?” I ask. Koujaku has a lot of tattoos, and generally you’re not allowed to show them in public places, like a pool or bath house. 

“Well, not exactly. I’ve been told by some of my friends that this place up ahead is pretty lax, depending on which lifeguard is on duty. Some don’t say anything, but…” He shrugs. “Let’s just hope we get lucky.” 

I frown, “That doesn’t sound promising.” 

“Nah, it’ll be alright.” 

We park and grab our towels. Koujaku gives his tickets to the person manning the booth at the gate. We go in the locker rooms and strip out of our tops. Seeing him shirtless, I see Koujaku’s already developed a tan. I feel self-conscious about my pastiness next to him. 

While heading to the showers, I see a lifeguard approach Koujaku. My heart speeds up in anticipation. He politely listens to the lifeguard and nods. I hear him say, “I understand.” He turns around and shrugs, “Guess we weren’t lucky.” 

We redress and head back. It’s already stifling hot in the car again. Koujaku sighs heavily. 

“Well, we’ve got a few hours til the movie starts. What do you want to do?” He asks. I think for a little bit. 

“I haven’t been to the record store in a while,” I mention. 

“Oh? A new shop popped up just across town. Wanna check it out?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to. I heard they’ve got a really good selection,” I say. 

“Sounds good to me,” Koujaku grins and starts the car. He’s really easy going today. I expected him to get angry over paying for the tickets and not being refunded after we were asked to leave, but he seems relaxed and happy. 

We check out the record shop and it’s better than I could have imagined. They have hundreds of brand-new vinyl’s and rows and rows of cassette tapes. I prefer cassette tapes because I can listen to them with my Walkman. I pick through them and feel ecstatic when I find one of the earlier tapes of Goatbed. I’d been asking the shop I usually go to to order it for me, but they’d had no such luck finding it. And here was one brand new in the wrapper. 

“Find anything good?” Koujaku asks, gesturing at the five cassette tapes I’m juggling. 

“Oh yeah, I did!” I answer. I frown guiltily when I see his hands are empty, “I’m sorry. I forgot this kind of place isn’t your scene.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I told you I’d show you a good time, didn’t I?” He slaps my back and I drop my tapes. They clatter loudly and everyone looks over at us. My face goes red. “Oops.” 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” I hiss, picking my tapes up. He hands me a couple that had fallen on the floor. 

“Sorry, it’s hard to resist teasing you,” he murmurs quietly so only I can hear him. I glower at him. 

“Let’s check out, I’m ready to leave.” 

It’s a little awkward when we go back to his car. I know he didn’t mean anything by saying that, but it irked me for some reason. 

“Can you take me home?” I grumble. 

“What? Already? What about the movie? It won’t be too long-”

“I’m sorry, I’m just not in the mood to go see it,” I say, ignoring his gaze. I don’t want to see him making puppy dog eyes at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him run his hand through his hair. He sighs. 

“Alright, no problem. I’ll get you home,” he says and starts the car. We drive couple blocks when the car lurches forward and quits. 

Koujaku curses under his breath and tries to restart it. The engine sputters and dies again, but we have enough momentum for Koujaku to park the car on the side of the road. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask tentatively. 

“I think the car’s overheated. Hang tight, I’ll go take a look.” He pulls the latch to release the hood and goes to check it out. I see steam rising from the engine. It is really hot today… I didn’t even know cars could overheat, but I guess that made sense. 

“Looks like the coolant leaked out. We’ll have to get some water and see if that gets us home,” Koujaku tells me. 

“Is that bad?” I ask, “Your dad’s not gonna get mad, is he?” 

“Nah, it’s no big deal. Leaks happen,” he locks his crimson eyes with mine, “But it’ll be a bit for the engine to cool down. Wanna get something to eat in the meantime?” 

“I guess I don’t have a choice.” 

We walk to a nearby family restaurant and have a late lunch. I feel embarrassed going in wearing only my swimming attire, but Koujaku doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. I wish I had his confidence. I play with my flip-flops under the table and watch the sky slowly turn auburn. 

When we leave the restaurant, the air is much chillier than it was this afternoon. I cross my arms tightly across my chest, trying to keep myself from shivering. 

“Are you cold?” Koujaku asks and I glare at him. He snorts in amusement. At least _someone_ is having fun today. 

“You know that pool place is probably closed by now,” he mentions. 

“…And?” 

“And I bet the water is really warm. It’s been sunny all day. I bet you it’d feel like heaven,” he says dreamily. 

I stop, putting a hand on my hip. 

“Are you suggesting we break in and swim? Are you stupid?” 

“Well, I did pay for it after all. And we’ve got some time until we can head back.” 

I waiver and bite my lip. It does sounds like fun… having a public pool all to ourselves. 

“What if we get caught?” I ask. 

“We won’t get caught; it’ll be fine. Come on,” he says and starts jogging toward the pool. _We’re not obvious at all,_ I think chasing after him. Still, I can’t help but chuckle. We’re adults now and he still acts like this. 

* * *

“Aahh,” I sigh happily. “You were right, it really is warm.” I slip into the water and feel weightless. I stretch my arms back and float, enjoying the bliss of buoyancy. 

Sneaking in had been as easy as climbing the chained fence. The lights were off, so it was hard to see at first, but my eyes adapted. And it helped that the moon was brightly shining tonight. Its light reflected off the ripples of the water, glittering like sequins. 

Koujaku occupied himself swimming back and forth the entire length of the pool. He tried different swimming styles. I enjoyed watching him from a distance, lazily swimming in the deep end. 

I freeze when I think I hear footsteps. I panic and try to quietly get Koujaku’s attention. I catch him just as he resurfaces near my end. 

“Let’s go, I think I heard someone,” I whisper and try pushing him near the ladder but he’s tall enough to stand in the deep end and doesn’t budge. He wipes his wet bangs out of his face and listens intently. 

“I don’t hear anyone,” he says after a moment. 

“Come on, I don’t want to risk it,” I whine, pushing against his chest. This time I scoot him closer to the ladder and he bumps against the wall. A mischievous grin crosses his face. 

“I never took you for the aggressive type,” he murmurs. 

“Huh?” I say, cocking my head to the side. He raises his eyebrows and looks suggestively at the small space between us. I scowl. 

“You… pervert! I wasn’t trying to be weird!” I whisper harshly. I’d punch him if I wasn’t swimming. 

“I’m sorry, you’re just too fun to tease,” he smiles and my heart skips. _This guy…_

“Well, you’re not backing away either,” I retort. 

“Neither are you,” he murmurs. 

We look at each other, and while his eyes are still playful, I sense something else in his expression. I know because I feel it too. 

_Desire._

He closes the distance between us and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss him back. My heart is going to pound out of my chest; I can’t believe we’re doing this right now. His kisses start slow and savory, but he turns up the intensity, teasing my bottom lip with his tongue and nibbling at it with his teeth. An impassioned moan is pulled out of me. It surprises me; I think I sound weird. Embarrassed, I pull away. 

“What’s wrong, Aoba?” Koujaku murmurs. 

“Nothing… I-” I’m interrupted by a blinding light. 

“Hey, what are you kids doing in there!” A security guard holding a flashlight at us yells. Koujaku looks wide-eyed at me and we scurry to get out of the pool. I grab my shirt and slip on my flip flops and run as quickly as I can. We climb back over the fence and one of my shoes flies off. 

“Damn it!” I say and try to reach through the fence to grab it. 

“Get back here!” The security guard shouts, getting closer to the gate. I groan and give up on it, running with only one sandal on. 

We don’t stop running until we get back to the car. I bend over with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Koujaku paces with his hands on his head. 

“Oh no!” I exclaim, “We forgot to grab some water!” I say. Koujaku looks confused a second and then remembers. 

“It’s cooled down, so it should be fine, just for a short distance,” he says in between pants. I open my car door and grab a towel to dry off. 

“Could you hand me one?” Koujaku asks. I grab one and fling it in his face. “Ow! Jeez…”

“What’d you do, walk under a ladder this morning? You’re totally jinxed!” I blurt, “Look at this!” I gesture at my naked foot, “I lost one of my favorite sandals!” 

“All things considered; I’d still count myself lucky,” he counters. 

“Lucky? Are you serious?!” 

“Yeah! I got to kiss you today.” 

I feel heat return in my cheeks. There really was no taking back those kisses, was there? 

I ignore him and get in the car, towel draped around my neck. After a minute he gets in too. We sit in silence. I hear him swallow. 

“Aoba…” he says, then stops, unsure of how to continue. He steadies himself with a deep breath and turns to look at me, “There was no other girl. I didn’t get stood-up on.” My jaw drops at his confession. Is he being serious? 

“Then why… why would you lie?” I ask, utterly confused. 

“I knew you would feel bad and agree to come with me,” I open my mouth to protest and he raises his hands, “I know, I know. That was wrong of me to do. I just couldn’t build up the courage to ask you outright,” he looks at me with sincerity in his eyes. “I like you, Aoba.” 

Whatever anger I had towards him fizzles out. I feel… relieved. 

“I guess that explains why pretending to be on a date with you felt so wrong,” I ball up my fists, “I want to… I want to go on a date with you,” I mumble, my voice getting smaller with each word. It’s so embarrassing to say out loud. 

He lifts my chin up until we’re looking in each other’s eyes, “Then, are you free tonight?” I smile and chuckle softly. I nod. He pulls me closer. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes,” I say and our lips touch. I inhale his scent deeply and feel my body growing heavier. Our lips kiss slowly, pressing together lightly, but I still get drunk off of them. Elation swells up in my chest. Three words pop in my head. I want to say them, but I don’t know how he’ll react if I do. 

“I love you,” Koujaku whispers, touching my face. I laugh. 

“Jinx,” I say, holding his hand against my cheek. I look past him and see that the world outside is moving. 

“Um, Koujaku…” I say and suddenly the car jostles, tossing us up and then slams against something. 

“Oh shit,” Koujaku says and gets out of the car. We’ve rolled backwards over a curb and hit a lamp post. The back bumper is more than just a little scratched. Koujaku covers his eyes with his arm. “We must have… knocked the gear shift into neutral.” 

“Your dad is going to kill you…” I mumble. “I don’t know if I should date you, your bad luck is already rubbing off on me,” I say pointing to my shoeless foot. 

“No way, you’re going about it all wrong, baby,” he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. “A relationship that starts off this bad can only get better.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba has his first sexual experience with Koujaku.

My Goatbed cassette tape plays on the car’s stereo. I’m humming along with the words to try and calm my nerves, because I don’t want to psych myself out by thinking too much about what’s going on right now. 

Koujaku’s been driving for the past hour down backroads trying to find a place to park. Driving at night is so different, I think. We can only see a few feet in front of us. Though it’d been clear all day, rainclouds had drifted in and it was pouring now. 

The tape reaches the end and ejects. I strain to reach forward and turn the tape over without lifting my back off the seat. Koujaku looks at me out of the corner of his eye. 

“Are you alright?” He asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” 

“Mhmm.” 

The music starts to play again, and I look out my window at the trees flashing past and the raindrops running down the glass. Before the first song on Side B ends, Koujaku slows the car and pulls off the road onto a patch of gravel. My eyes widen and I clutch the car seat. 

I guess Koujaku’s given up on trying to find the perfect spot because we’re right back where we had started looking. But it’s late and there’s no traffic, so I suppose this would have to make do. It’s not like we could do this out my house, or at his. 

Koujaku shifts the gear into park and kills the engine. The music dies along with it. There is nothing but the pitter-patter of rain on the metal roof of the car and the tinkling sound of the engine cooling down. 

Koujaku’s leather seat creaks. I avoid looking over at him. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he reassures me. I get butterflies in my stomach. 

“I-” I start to say but my voice feels so loud in the darkness that I stop myself. I turn and look at him. 

“I want to. I’m just…” 

He smiles, I can just barely make out his form in the dark. 

“Me too. I’m nervous too.” 

That surprises me. 

“You are?” 

“Yeah, of course I am,” he says, then starts to lean forward to kiss me and stops. He looks down at the gear shift. 

“Let’s get in the back,” he says. “If we knock the gear into neutral on this hill my old man won’t have to kill me, the cliff will,” he jokes. That sends me into a fit of laughter. 

“I get the feeling you find my suffering a bit too funny,” he says, pulling on the handle of his door. I open mine. 

“Well… maybe.” I say and get out of the car and sit in the back seat. Before he can get in the back, we see headlights from another car pulling up. Koujaku freezes, since we are parked on a curve, we hadn’t seen it coming. It slows down and pulls up behind his car. Koujaku shoots me a panicked look. Not knowing what to do, I sink down and try to hide. 

I hear a car door close. 

“Yo, Koujaku!” A voice says. 

“Um, hey Mizuki,” I hear Koujaku say and my eyebrows shoot up. I sink down even lower. Mizuki is a friend of ours; what are the chances he’d run into us here, and now? 

“Car trouble?” Mizuki asks. 

“Erm… well, not exactly,” Koujaku says. 

“Huh? What are you doing parked in the middle of nowhere?” Mizuki asks. 

There’s a long silence. _What’s going on?_ I wonder. I’m tempted to perk up and look outside, but I refrain. 

I hear a car door close again and Mizuki’s headlights drive away. As they do, Koujaku gets in the back seat with me. He exhales. 

“What’d you tell him?” I venture, scooting back up the seat to sit normally. 

His silhouette turns to look at me. 

“Um, he figured it out on his own,” he says. I blush. 

We sit in silence a moment. I’m excited. I really want to do this with Koujaku, though I’m scared out of my wits and don’t know how to get started. But thankfully, I don’t have to do anything. Koujaku moves closer to me. I feel his leg rub against mine. His clothes are damp; he’d been rained on while he was talking to Mizuki. 

Koujaku touches my shoulder and turns me to face him. He leans in and kisses me. I close my eyes and move my lips with his. I breathe in through my nose and smell his scent. It’s warm and masculine. It relaxes my body and quells my racing thoughts. He pulls me closer to him with his hand against the small of my back. He coaxes my mouth open with his tongue and a moan escapes me when he slips it between my lips. I’m embarrassed from the noise I just made; it’s like I’m an instrument he’s playing, and I have no say whether I stay silent or make noise for him. His tongue is surprisingly cold feeling. I venture and try meeting it with the tip of mine. This time Koujaku groans and it gives me butterflies. I don’t have to be the one at his mercy. Two can play at this game, I think. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him more. More frequently, more passionately. I try something I’d read in a manga before. I suck on his bottom lip and lightly bite on it. I do it for a moment- feeling Koujaku tense against my body and finally he lets out a moan. It only serves to embolden me more. 

I straddle his lap, and I’m just a tad higher than he is. My head bumps against the ceiling of the cab, and I try to crouch lower. The silver buckle is digging into my knee, but it’s all tolerable because Koujaku’s hard, warm body is moving beneath me. He helps me out of my shirt and strokes his hands across my chest and down my stomach. It tickles and I laugh. Koujaku stops. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Haha, nothing, it just tickles,” I say, and he stays still, looking up at me. In the darkness I can make out his outline, but I can’t see what face he’s making. “What?” 

“Why do I feel like you’re always laughing at me?” 

“I’m not,” I start to say and gasp. He leans me backwards and starts kissing my chest. He leaves sloppy kisses across my skin. 

“Koujaku, stop!” I say, feeling panicked, but of course he doesn’t, and he finds my nipple. He puckers his lips against it and flicks his tongue over it. 

“Stop it, I’m not some chick,” I protest and make a weird sound when he nibbles the peak of my nipple and rubs my other one between his forefinger and his thumb. It sends an odd sensation straight to the tip of my dick. “Ngh, stop…” 

“Are you sure you want me to?” He asks, looking up at me from my chest. 

“Yes, stupid,” I say, and he rubs his hands up my back. They feel warm against my skin. He hugs me against his chest. My half-hard dick presses against him through my jeans. 

“Oh…” Koujaku blurts when he feels my hardness against him. I pull away. 

“What do you mean ‘oh?’” 

“I’ve just never felt…another man’s…” 

“Alright, don’t actually say it!” I feel self-conscious and get off his lap and settle back in my seat. 

Koujaku rubs his neck. The rain outside is slowing down and occasionally large droplets of water from the trees we’re parked under will land on the roof of the car, making a soft plop sound. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Aoba. I was just surprised that I could do that to you.” 

My face burns. 

“You- it was rubbing against you because I was sitting in your lap. It would have happened to anyone!” 

Koujaku sits in silence a moment. It irritates me that I can’t see what kind of face he is making. Had I… hurt his pride? I should probably apologize…

“So, it was just because it brushed against me?” He states. I can’t make out his tone. I have no idea what he’s thinking. 

“…Yes.” 

“If that’s the case, I can keep kissing you, and you won’t get hard?” 

“Koujaku!” 

“You’re the one who said it,” he chuckles and moves closer to me. “It won’t affect you if I kiss you here?” He leans in and kisses my neck. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. 

“Nnn.” 

“Hm?” He hums with his lips against my throat. Koujaku keeps kissing and sucking on the same spot. I realize what he’s trying to do. 

“Hey! Don’t give me a hickey!” I push him away. Koujaku laughs, but there’s an edge to his voice that makes my stomach flutter. 

“How about I leave one where no one will see?” He moves his hand up my inner thigh to my crotch. He palms at the bulge in my jeans. I feel the urge to move away from him, but my back is flush against the car door and there is no where to go. He moves his hand against me, stroking me through my clothes. The stimulus of someone else touching my cock is much different from how it feels to touch myself. My erection grows harder. My breathing is slow and deep and hitches when he kisses my collar bone. 

“Touch mine, Aoba,” he breathes. Without thinking, I feel around his lap and I am shocked when I touch bare skin. He’d taken out his cock and he is rock hard. I swallow, my mouth suddenly going dry. I touch his dick again. It’s warm and smooth. I wonder… if I can make him feel good too. 

I lightly grip the top of his penis and stroke him. I try doing what I do to myself- I squeeze tighter when I stroke down and loosen my grasp when I stroke up. 

“Ahh…Aoba,” he says. He uses both hands to undo my jeans and pulls my cock out. He firmly grips his hand around it. He starts jerking me off the same way, but he grasps my cock tighter and jerks me off faster. It makes me arch my back off the seat. 

“Koujaku- stop… it’s too much,” I say but he doesn’t stop. Instead he goes back to sucking at my nipples. “Haa!” My scrotum tightens. Him rubbing the tip so roughly kind of hurts, but I pant and jerk him faster too. 

“Kou-jaku,” I moan. I can’t even get mad at him for playing at my chest with his tongue, it enhances the feeling in my crotch. 

“Ngh, Aoba,” he says. I shiver when I realize he’s humping my hand. I feel the wiry hairs of his happy trail touching my hand. I imagine… what it would feel like…if he were driving himself into me instead. 

And it’s that thought that sends me over the edge. I gasp, realizing its too late to warn Koujaku, but I feel his cock swell even larger in my hand. We’re both going to climax. 

“Ahh haah,” I groan and feel my orgasm travel down my dick. My balls tighten and my semen spurts on Koujaku’s hand. Koujaku holds his breath, orgasming silently, and I gasp when I feel his hot cum gush out onto my hand. I make a small sound of surprise each time his cock pumps his semen on me. 

We both huff, completely spent. I laugh. It’d taken us maybe five minutes at the most to go from kissing to climaxing. Koujaku chuckles too. 

“You’re laughing again?” 

That sends me into a fit of laughter, and Koujaku starts laughing too. I laugh until my stomach hurts. 

“I’m sorry, Koujaku. I just- it’s so easy to smile and laugh around you,” I say while trying to get my cackling under control. Koujaku leans in to kiss me. 

“You’re cute, so I guess I can’t get too mad.” 

  


Koujaku had burned through a lot of gas by trying to find a secluded area to park, so he stops at a gas station at the bottom of the hill to fill the tank up before taking me home. 

“I’m gonna go inside and get something to drink. You want anything?” I ask.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Koujaku says and waits for the car to finish fueling.

Inside the lights are bright and I head to the cooler section to find a bottle of tea. 

“Yo, Aoba!” 

I turn to see Mizuki smiling at me. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

We clasp hands and pull each other into a hug. 

“Just hanging out with some friends, but I’m heading home now. What about you? I never see you out this late,” he says and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, I’m on my way home too. I was seeing Koujaku-” I falter, suddenly remembering Mizuki had seen Koujaku parked on the side of the road earlier. Mizuki frowns, looking confused. 

“Koujaku? But he told me he was…” Mizuki looks a bit stunned when he notices my neck. I feel my face go hot and feel the urge to hold my hand over where he’d just looked. 

“Well, it’s pretty late. I really need to get going,” I say awkwardly. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you around,” Mizuki says. And I end up leaving the gas station without getting a drink. Koujaku sees me march straight to the passenger side of the car and slam the door a little too hard when I get in. 

While he finishes fueling the car, I pull down the visor and check my neck. Sure enough, there was a large, red kiss mark. I close the visor and hide my face in my hands. I hear Koujaku get back in the driver’s seat. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“What did you tell Mizuki?” 

“Huh?” 

“What did you tell Mizuki to get him to leave earlier?” 

“I told him I was having car sex,” Koujaku says. 

“You’re so dead...” I mutter. 

“What?” 

“I said, You’re. So. Dead.” 

“I didn’t tell him I was having it with you-”

“But he knows now! He saw me in the gas station, with this stupid hickey on my neck,” I bury my face in my hands again, not sure what to do first. Maybe I’d wrestle the keys from him and scratch the side of the car. Or buy a raw fish and throw it in the back seat so it’d rot and make his car smell. Or maybe- 

“I don’t care if people know. Do you?” 

The corners of my lips turn down. 

“I…don’t know. I didn’t have the chance to think about that yet. And if Mizuki tells everyone-” 

“I don’t think he’d do that,” Koujaku says and drapes his arm around my shoulders. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m nervous too,” he smiles. “But I know I’ll be alright as long as you keep loving me.” 

I exhale a short chuckle. 

“Alright. You get to live. For now,” I say. 

“Thank goodness,” Koujaku laughs and starts the car. He does it just in time so that the digital clock on the dash strikes midnight. 

“Oh, never mind. Granny’s going to kill you.” 

Koujaku shifts into the car into gear, and for the first time tonight, looks genuinely worried. 

“If she asks, just tell her the car overheated again.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's grounded and Koujaku can't wait any longer to see him.

Granny had been furious when I came home late after Koujaku and mine’s little adventure in the back seat of his dad’s car. It actually did end up overheating on the way back, I guess Koujaku’s karma for lying about it on our first ‘date’ had caught up to him. We didn’t get home until around two in the morning and Granny didn’t want to hear any excuses. She had grounded me for the next two weeks. Which meant I couldn’t go out unless I was with Granny. Which sucked majorly since summer break was ending soon. So, while Sei got to go out with his friends and enjoy his summer, I was stuck indoors most of the time helping Granny with chores and running errands with her. It wasn’t that bad. I enjoy spending time with Granny. But… I really do miss Koujaku. I haven’t heard from him since I’d been grounded. Which gives me too much time to think about our relationship. I wonder why he wants to be with me when there are so many girls that fawn over him. Compared to many of the beauties he’s been with, I’m nothing… 

These thoughts go through my mind while I roll over on my stomach and hug the pillow to my chest. It was only eight in the evening, but I was bored and thought I’d turn in early. I hear Sei’s muffled voice through the wall. He sounds like he’s talking on the phone with someone. It makes my chest feel a little tight. It’s been over a week and Koujaku hasn’t so much as called me. I bury my face in my pillow. 

_What if… I’m nothing special?_ I think and hear myself sniffle. 

_Tink. Tink. Tink._

I hear something hitting the glass of my bedroom window. I sit up, confused. It doesn’t sound like an insect. I go to the window and look outside. My heart leaps up my throat. 

“Koujaku!” I blurt aloud and cover my mouth. I listen for any signs that someone heard me. But all I can hear is Sei still chatting on the phone. I move the curtain back and see Koujaku is smiling up at me in the glow from the light on our front porch. I feel my heart racing in my chest and a wide grin forms on my lips. I open the door to the balcony and step outside. 

“What are you doing here you idiot?” I say in a hushed tone. He shrugs. 

“I wanted to see you.” For some reason, that makes me chuckle. 

“Okay, you saw me. Now get out of here before Granny kills you.” 

“No way. Hurry and let down something for me to climb,” Koujaku says. I blink and put my hands on my hips. 

“And what am I supposed to let down, my hair? I don’t have anything.” 

“Just tie some sheets together and I’ll climb that,” Koujaku says without a hint of sarcasm. 

“Are you…” I’m about to call him stupid, but I remember that there’s a stepladder by the back porch I’d used to change the light bulbs earlier today. “Wait, there’s a ladder out back, if Granny didn’t put it away yet.” 

Koujaku nods and runs to the back. I’m alone a moment realize my face feels hot. This is crazy. I never imagined I’d be the type to sneak my boyfriend in the house. Yet here I am. He runs back around the side with the stepstool. I’m elated at first, but then I realize that it’s much shorter than I remembered it to be. 

“Damn it… I’m sorry, Koujaku. I thought it was taller.” 

“It’s no problem. As long as I can reach the ledge, it should be fine.” 

He sets up the step ladder directly under the balcony and climbs it. I notice its unsteady on the soft grass. 

“Be careful,” I say and hide my mouth behind my hands, holding my breath. Koujaku steps on the highest rung and slowly stands up. He grabs onto the ledge of the balcony, but the railing is partially in his way. 

“Oh my god, are you stuck?” I say. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I think I can… swing my foot up here…” By sheer will, he pushes off the ladder with his feet and his right foot catches onto the ledge. He holds onto the railing and pulls himself up and stands. His face is covered in a speckling of sweat and he lets out a relieved laugh. 

“Get on this side of the railing before you fall,” I urge him. He gives me a devious smile. 

“Are you worried about me?” 

“Of course I am, come on.” I tug his jacket and he finally steps over the railing. Now, he’s right in front of me, and I suddenly feel a little shy. For the first time, we’re completely alone together. No cars. No worries about being caught by anyone. It’s just us… 

“Do you… want to watch some TV?” I ask, turning away and heading over to the large, black television set. 

“Um. Sure,” Koujaku says and takes off his shoes. He sets them by the balcony and closes the door. I pick up the remote and turn the TV on. Its screen flashes white with a click of static and slowly the picture comes into focus. 

“What do you want to watch?” I ask. I look over my shoulder and jump when I notice Koujaku’s right behind me. 

“Hm, I don’t know. I usually don’t watch television. I’m more for putting on a VHS tape.” 

“Oh… well. I can see if I can find a movie that’s on,” I say and scrutinize the remote. Suddenly, I can’t remember what any of the buttons do, or which channels even play movies. 

“Is this a game show channel?” Koujaku asks, gesturing at what’s already on the screen. 

“Yeah. I watch them a lot with Granny. So…” 

Koujaku rests his hand on my shoulder. 

“This is fine. My pops likes game shows too.” 

I glance back at him and find I can’t look him in the eye. 

“If… you’re sure it’s okay?” 

He grins and nods. His warm, slender hand rubs my shoulder. 

“Are you alright? You’re shaking,” he says. 

“I…um. I’m just cold I guess,” I obviously lie, but I can’t take it back now. Koujaku doesn’t miss a beat. 

“Let's sit in the bed then,” he suggests casually. The inside of my mouth goes dry and I feel panicky. I almost want to dig my heels into the floor and refuse, but I find myself being led by him to the bed. He picks my blanket up. 

“Sit down,” he says. I give him a look as if to say, _Really?_ , but comply. He drapes the blanket around my shoulders and sits down on the bed next to me. I can hear that Sei is still on the phone in the other room. I turn the TV up some to mask mine and Koujaku’s voices. 

We watch TV for a while, and I find that I’m starting to feel strangely exhausted. It’d been a long week of doing things for Granny, and the rush of adrenaline I’d felt seeing Koujaku climb onto the balcony left me worn out. I catch myself nodding off, and after a particularly obvious jerk of stopping myself from falling asleep, Koujaku notices and chuckles. 

“Are you tired?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” I confess. He grins and pats my back. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who showed up unannounced,” he says and moves on the bed to lay down against the wall. My eyes widen when I realize he expects me to lay down next to him. My heart picks up it’s rhythm again. I take a breath and lay down beside him. My bed isn’t really made for two people to sleep on, so he’s close and I feel his body heat on my back. 

Lying next to him has given me a second wind. I feel wide awake now and I feel myself heating up, and it’s not from being under the same blanket as him. I think back to the last time we were together. When we were touching each other in the backseat. I remember how he felt, and I remember how it only made me crave more. I’m wanting more… right now. 

“Koujaku,” I say. 

“Hm?” 

I turn around to look at him. Part of me is dying to lean forward and kiss him, but I need answers first. Just before he had showed up, I was lying here near tears over him. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” I ask. Koujaku frowns and reaches out to brush my bangs out of my eyes. The affectionate touch surprises me, but it’s not unwelcomed. 

“I’m sorry. That was selfish of me.” 

“Huh? Selfish?” 

Koujaku’s eyes shine with sincerity, “It would have driven me crazy to hear your voice and not be able to see you. I tried to keep myself busy, and just wait until you were ungrounded but…” Koujaku took my hand in his and squeezed it. “I couldn’t wait any longer. I had to see you.” 

“…Koujaku,” I say his name because I don’t know what else to say. I knew he liked me… but… 

“Aoba,” he whispers huskily and closes the distance between us. He kisses my lips once, then again, slower. I close my eyes and breathe his scent in. It makes any nervousness I was feeling fizzle out. All that remains is a yearning to be touched by him. I want to touch him too, but he’s still holding my hand. His free hand cups the back of my head and deepens the kiss. 

“Mmm,” I moan in my throat. I never imagined kissing could be so erogenous. I subconsciously rub my feet together. I’m so ready for to take this further. 

Then the unthinkable happens. 

We jump up from a rapid tap on the door and Sei opens it. He’s rubbing at his eyes sleepily. 

“Hey, can you turn your TV down?” He sees us and his jaw drops. 

We can only stare back in shock from the bed. 

“Oh shit,” Sei snorts. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Aoba are caught by Sei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Koujaku <3 I love yeeeewww

It’s suddenly like we’re kids again. I have the childish impulse to beg Sei not to tell Granny, but I can tell by the smirk on his face that it’s going to cost me big time. 

“Well…” he says and steps inside the room. “I didn’t know you had a visitor,” he teases. I’m pleading with my eyes for him to quiet down. Sei simpers. 

“I’m guessing Granny doesn’t know either?” 

“Shh… Sei, please,” I hoarsely whisper. Koujaku’s hanging his head in shame, but he perks up and stops me from getting up. 

“It’s okay. This was all my idea. Aoba had nothing to do with it,” Koujaku says. Sei crosses his arms over his chest and leans into the door frame. 

“But he’s not exactly innocent, is he?” Sei looks over at me with a smug grin. “Do my chores for the next three months, and I won’t tell on you.” I figured he’d say something like that, so I immediately agree. 

“Fine,” I murmur. Koujaku’s jaw drops. 

“Three months? That’s ridiculous. You can’t do that to him,” Koujaku says. 

“Actually, I can. If Granny found out Aoba snuck someone in the house, _and_ was making out with them, she’d flip.” 

Koujaku grits his teeth. 

“It’s okay, Koujaku…”

He looks at me with an expression that tells me he’s already made up his mind. 

“No, I’m not putting you through that. I’ll confess to Tae-san myself,” Koujaku declares and stands. Sei and I are dumbfounded. 

“W-wait!” I panic, but he’s already pushed past Sei and he laughs in disbelief again. 

“You and your boyfriend are dead meat, you know that right?” 

My hair is standing on end. I’m frozen, unsure of what to do, then I hurry downstairs after Koujaku. 

  


Granny’s in the kitchen sipping from a mug of coffee, and her eyes go wide as saucers when she sees Koujaku. I half expect to spit out her coffee, she looks so shocked. Before Granny can open her mouth to speak, Koujaku bows his head. 

“I’m sorry I came in your house without your permission,” he blurts. “I missed Aoba and I was afraid you wouldn’t let me see him.” 

Granny sets her coffee cup on the table and looks at Koujaku and me with narrowed eyes. Then, she says, “Koujaku. Sit down, we’re going to call your parents. Aoba,” she looks at me with disappointment in her eyes, “Go upstairs. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” 

My chest feels heavy. I can’t bring myself to even look at Koujaku. Why couldn’t he have just let me do chores for Sei? Now… they know. Sei and Granny. Koujaku’s mom and dad. They know we’re in a relationship. I feel cold and my legs tremor when I walk back upstairs. I see Sei lingering by the top steps. He looks worried, but we don’t say anything to each other. I go back in my room, shut the door and turn off the lights and TV. 

I lie down in bed and curl my legs to my chest. Thoughts of self-hatred run through my mind. I should have been firmer and not let Koujaku come in. I shouldn’t have turned the TV up so loud. I shouldn’t…

Tears well up in my eyes. 

I should have never agreed to date Koujaku. I was stupid to have thought this would work out without anyone ever catching on. And it’s not like I’m anything special to him. I’m sure he’ll bounce back and have someone else on his arm by this time next week. 

I pull my pillow down to hug it against my chest to try and fill the hole I feel there. And I realize that my pillow faintly smells like Koujaku. I inhale and feel comforted by his scent. But I know it will soon fade, and I’ll never experience this again. 

“I didn’t get to say goodbye,” I utter aloud in the empty space of my room. I fight back tears and take deep breaths to try and calm down. I eventually fall into a light sleep. 

  


A knock on my bedroom startles me awake. My nerves must be on edge because I gasp and sit up too fast. My head spins and I’m disoriented, but then I remember someone’s at my door. It’s still dark outside, so I think it must be Sei. I open the door and my lips part when I see it’s Koujaku. He looks tired and a bit haggard, but he has a small smile on his face. It changes to a look of concern when he sees me. 

“Aoba… were you crying?” He asks and I look away, feeling embarrassed. 

“What are you doing here?” I try not to get my hopes up. I think Granny’s changed her mind about talking to me in the morning and sent Koujaku upstairs to get me. 

“I’m spending the night. If that’s okay?” 

I’m speechless, my heart starts racing in my chest. Somebody pinch me…

“Spending the night?” I echo. “But… what about your parents? And Granny…” My voice shakes and Koujaku steps forward and slowly pulls me into his embrace. He pets my hair and it feels more comforting than I expect it to. 

“We can worry about all of that tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep,” he pulls back and smiles warmly at me. “Or do you want to wash your face first?” He says. 

I scowl, indignation wells up in my chest, “I wasn’t crying over you.” I say that, but obviously, I’m not fooling anyone. We step inside the room and Koujaku closes the door. We’re cloaked in darkness. He cups my cheek and rubs his thumb over my cheekbone. 

“So, you’re still a cry baby, are you?” 

“Tch, shut up.” 

Koujaku chuckles and steps even closer to me. 

“Now don’t take this the wrong way but… You crying over me is a huge turn on.” 

“Huh?” I start to protest, but Koujaku pulls me into a tight hug. He crushes me against his body and covers my mouth with his. He kisses me and soon I can’t remember why I was upset. Our breathing picks up and we pull away for air and look at each other. We don’t have to say anything to know what the other is thinking. 

We start stripping out of our clothes, and Koujaku nearly falls over from fighting with his jeans. It makes me giggle and he shoots me a faux annoyed look. My eyes glance down and I see he’s already hard. It makes my stomach flutter seeing him aroused. 

I cross the room and hug him this time. Our naked bodies touch for the first time, and my mind is fixated on how warm and smooth his skin feels against mine. We kiss and I willingly open my mouth to let him in. His cock is so hard and hot between us. It makes me want to try something. 

“A-Aoba,” Koujaku sputters when I lower to my knees. His cock bobs in front of my face. 

“Shh, it’s fine,” I say and grab the shaft and stroke him a few times. I’ve been thinking about doing this for a while, but now that Koujaku’s dick is in front of my face, it’s a little intimidating. I decide I have to just do it, or I’ll chicken out. I take the tip of his cock into my mouth, being careful not to let my teeth touch him. I slowly try moving my mouth back and forth on him while my hand works the bottom part. I breathe through my nose; his cock has a manly, musky smell that relaxes my nerves. I let myself get into the act and find that I’m salivating like crazy on his dick. I move my hand, letting it rest on his thigh, and take him deeper into my mouth. I hear Koujaku gasp and his leg muscles twitch. That emboldens me and I think I can try taking him all the way. I press forward and feel his cock touch the back of my throat and it blocks off my air. I feel like I might gag, but I don’t want to stop just yet. I pull back and let myself breathe, twirling my tongue around and keeping my lips wrapped around him. I sneak a glace up at him and see he’s watching me. He rests his hand on my head and gently pushes me off. 

“What’s wrong?” I whisper, feeling a little stung from his rejection. He helps me to my feet. 

“Nothing, that’s the problem. I don’t want to cum yet,” he says. Then he gives me an incredulous look, “Where the hell did you learn to do that?” My face burns a little at that comment, so I ignore him. I’m anxious to know what we’re going to do next. I don’t have to wonder long, because Koujaku leads me to the bed. I go to sit down, but he stops me. Confused, I glance back at him. He looks a little embarrassed. 

“Can you bend over the bed, Aoba?” He says and my eyes go wide. I start to get cold feet. 

“I’m… I-” I splutter, and he looks to the side. 

“I’m not… going to put it in. I just wanted to try something,” he says, looking just as mortified as I am. I’m shaking a little, and my dick is starting to go limp, but I trust him. As embarrassing as it is, I face the bed with my back to him, and lean forward to place my hands on the mattress. I peek back at him. 

“Like this?” 

“Yes. Can you move your legs closer together?” 

I’m still not sure what he’s doing, but I do as he says and stand feet together. 

“That’s perfect,” he says. Then I feel him fumbling against my butt and thighs. My blood pressure builds. I’m scared… I’ve never done anything _back there_ and the idea honestly terrifies me. I feel his cock push in between my thighs. Koujaku takes my hips in his hands and he steadily starts dry humping me. 

“Mmmn,” I groan aloud. Even though it doesn’t feel satisfying, just the idea of Koujaku doing this to me right now… 

Koujaku slowly increases the pace. I hear him panting behind me. It fills my chest up with anticipation. I start to rock back into him, and that elicits a breathy groan from him. 

“God… Aoba. You’re so sexy,” he groans. I look down at my groin and see my cock is hard and dripping. Between my thighs I see the tip of Koujaku’s cock appear and disappear. It makes me shiver with pleasure. 

“Koujaku… I want it… inside,” I whimper and to my dismay, he stops. He laughs breathlessly. 

“We can do that another time, Aoba. Here, lie down,” he instructs me. I feel deflated, but I do as he tells me. He lays in the bed next to me and we face each other. He takes both of our cocks in his hand and strokes them together. Our cocks squeezed together feels incredibly dirty, it makes me swell and Koujaku’s eyes flash to mine, letting me know that he felt that. Our breathing moves from erratic to steady and deep. I feel myself getting closer to coming. I lean forward to kiss his lips, and I move my hips to rub my cock against his. His moan is muffled by our kiss. I feel the pressure building at the base of my spine. I’m ready to cum. I open my eyes to see Koujaku’s are half lidded, like he’s high. I’m trying to hold back, but Koujaku speeds up his hand and I feel like I’ve hit the point of no return. 

“Nnng, aahh aaah.” My cum spurts from my cock, splattering mine and Koujaku’s stomachs. Koujaku follows not long behind. He pants and then holds his breath and grunts throatily. His cum spurts and covers us both in semen. 

Our breathing slows down and Koujaku catches my eye. He pulls me into another kiss, then lies down on his back. We’re both dirty. I’m coming down from the sexual high, so it feels embarrassing to tell him there’s a box of tissues near the bed. He grabs them and we clean off. Then we settle back in bed together. He holds me against his chest. It makes me feel a little weird to be held like this, but it does feel nice. I find my eyes are getting heavy. I look back at him and he already looks like he’s asleep. 

“How did you convince everyone to let you stay?” I murmur. He shrugs without opening his eyes. 

“I didn’t. I just told them the truth.” 

“The truth?” 

A moment of silence passes, and I think maybe he’s fallen asleep. Then he says, “I told them that I loved you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba wakes up in Koujaku's arms. He's ready to take things to the next level.

I wake up early. Pale light from outside colors the room. 

I’ve always imagined what this would be like- waking up next to the person I love. 

Koujaku’s still asleep and he’s glomped onto me. It’s hot and a little uncomfortable, so I try to carefully worm my way out of his arms, but he squeezes me tighter. 

“Koujaku, are you awake?” I whisper. I look over my shoulder at him and see his eyes are closed, but he’s grinning. 

“You…” I murmur, “How long have you been awake?” 

He nuzzles against me and kisses my hair. 

“I don’t know. A while?” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I’m not ready to let you go,” he says and pulls me back into him, so our bodies are flush against each other. My eyes widen when I realize what’s pressing against my upper thighs. 

I don’t know if I’m still emotional from last night, or if I’m just excited to be sharing a domestic moment like this with him but… I reach back and grasp his cock. I hear Koujaku take a sharp breath. I position his dick against my butt and press back against him. 

“Koujaku…” I plead. 

Koujaku must be in shock because he stays still a moment. Then he rolls over on top of me and roughly kisses me, so much harder and desperate than he’s ever kissed me before. He sucks and pulls at my lips with his. He instinctively rolls his hips and grinds his cock against my thighs. He’s so hard that it honestly hurts some, but that doesn’t take the wind out of my sails. If anything, seeing his raw emotion for me makes me want to do this even more. 

We’re both still naked from the night before. Koujaku’s hand travels lower and takes hold of my cock and strokes it. He trails his kisses to my neck and starts nibbling at my ear. His hot breath tickles some, but somehow feels erogenous. My hips jerk and I wrap my arms around his torso, trying to ride out the intense feeling of him playing with my ears. I realize how hot his skin is. I want to feel more of him. 

“Koujaku, I want you,” I hear myself say. He pulls off of my neck and looks down at me, searching my eyes. His skin is flushed, and his eyes have that same half-lidded glaze of lust he had the night before. 

“Aoba… I want to. God, believe me, I do. But I don’t want to hurt you.” 

I chuckle and touch his face with my fingertips. 

“It’ll be okay. I want this,” I smile and suggestively stroke his dick. Koujaku bites his lip and closes his eyes. He laughs humorlessly. 

“You don’t play fair,” he utters. 

I start trembling slightly. My heart is pounding. I’m nervous but, I don’t want to wait any longer. 

“Bottom drawer. I have condoms.” 

Koujaku picks up on the hint and reaches over to open the drawer. He grabs a random condom. It’s a pre-lubed strawberry flavored one. My face burns: I forgot ones like that were in the variety pack I’d bought forever ago. But Koujaku opens it and rolls it on without saying anything. He looks down at my hips. I realize he’s assessing how he’s going to do this. I feel the urge to pull the blanket up and hide myself. Then he meets my gaze. 

“How do you want to do it, Aoba?” 

“Like we were. When we woke up.” 

His eyes flash with arousal, and he curtly nods. He lays down and spoons me. He angles his cock against my backside. His aim is a little off. I realize I have to help him. I bend forward at the hips and reach back. 

“Um… down a little,” I instruct. Then I feel the coldness of the lube touch me. I can also feel just how large the head of his cock is. I swallow. Then push my hips back against him. My body starts stretching to let him in. He lifts my leg up and the tip of his cock slips into me. I let out a small groan. 

“Are you okay, Aoba?” Koujaku asks, not daring to move. I focus on how where we’re connected feels. It isn’t comfortable. But it’s not unbearable. 

“Yeah, just… move slowly,” I say. I scrunch my eyes and anticipate more pain to come. And it does. He pushes deeper into me and I feel like my ass is being split in half. I’m being forcefully stretched. The pain is a sharp pinch at first and then turns into a dull ache. I groan and clutch the blanket. 

“Do you want to stop?” 

I quickly shake my head. 

“No, I want to do this.” 

Koujaku reaches around to stroke my dick. He kisses my shoulder and whispers in my ear. 

“Oh… Aoba. You feel amazing.” 

My heart races at hearing his lustful confession. I look back at him. 

“I like it. I like you inside of me.” 

Koujaku licks his lips and starts gently rocking his hips, emboldened by my words. It feels strange, but I want this more than anything I’ve ever wanted before. So I move against him at a quicker pace. My cock is nearly flat against my stomach I’m so hard. 

“Hnn, Koujaku. Deeper,” I breathe. The more we move, the more I adjust to these new sensations. My body is adapting to his shape and I’m yearning to feel it more. Soon he’s deep enough that his groin is bumping against me. 

“Aa-Aoba,” Koujaku starts moving his hips so that he pulls out just to the tip, then pushes balls deep back into me. The feeling of his strokes inside my body make me moan. It’s starting to feel pleasurable. My cock is dripping wetness against my stomach. 

“Nng aah Kou-jaku! Aah!” It takes everything I have to try and keep my voice down, but I’m failing miserably. I only pray Sei is asleep in the room next door. 

The position must not be enough for him. So, he sits up, careful to keep his cock in me, and starts to do me missionary style. He lifts my legs up so my back rolls up off the mattress, and he leans over me. This way, I can get a good look at his cock fucking my asshole. And also, I get an eyeful of his muscular chest and arms. And of his handsome face. A foreign emotion swells up in my chest. Tears drip from the corners of my eyes. Koujaku freezes, a look of shock and worry on his face. 

“What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” 

I shake my head and try to smile. 

“No. It feels really good. I don’t know… I’m just so happy.” 

Koujaku stares at me, his lips parted, then he smiles and leans to kiss my lips. 

“Me too. I’m happy too.” 

He holds my thighs apart and thrusts into me. Seeing him do this to me right now almost doesn’t feel real, but the building pleasure I feel reminds me just how real it is. 

“Koujaku, can I cum?” I say without thinking. He snorts a small laugh. 

“Yeah, baby. Cum as much as you’d like.” 

“Mmmn,” I stroke my own cock while Koujaku keeps fucking me. He closes his eyes and groans. I tighten around Koujaku’s cock, and he thrusts harder and faster into me. I guess he’s close to climaxing too. 

“Haah Kou-jaku!” 

My hips thrust on their own and my cum shoots up my chest. 

“Nng Aoba, I can feel you, squeezing my cock, aah!” 

Koujaku holds onto my legs and drives himself into me. It’s sensitive since I just came and I have to turn my face into the pillow, or I’ll yelp aloud. 

“Koujaku!” I whimper and he thrusts deep into me and holds still. 

“Aaaah… ahh…” he groans aloud, his chest heaves heavily. I shiver. He pants and looks at me; a toothy smile spreads across his face. He brushes my hair out of my eyes. Then lowers himself on top of me. We hold each other for a moment, and he still hasn’t pulled out of me. 

“Hey, Koujaku. Get off,” I say, but of course he doesn’t budge. Instead he snores loudly. 

“You-! Get off, you hippo,” I squirm and finally he snickers. 

“Come on, it’s still early. We can squeeze a nap in before it’s time to get up,” Koujaku says. I huff and finally he rolls off me. 

“I’m just teasing,” he says and pulls me back against his chest again. I gasp. 

“You’re… hard again?” 

He shrugs. 

“You’re just too sexy,” he murmurs. I want to laugh, but he claims my mouth in another kiss. 

Someone knocks at the door and we both panic and hide under the blankets, but the door doesn’t open. 

“Hey, you horndogs, breakfast is ready!” Sei shouts. My face turns beet red. I cover my face with my hands. 

“Aoba…” Koujaku says. 

I turn over and hide my face in the pillow. 

“Oh my god… he heard us. Just kill me now.” 

“Hey, look at me.” 

“No,” I say, my voice muffled by the pillow. He sighs and rubs my back. 

“It’s going to be okay. I’m not going to let anyone bother you, alright?” 

He hugs me, and I peek at him. 

I know that… when people say things like that, they’re empty promises. It’s like when people say they’ll love you forever. But for some reason when he says that… I believe him. 

“…Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt you want me to write? Or a question about one of my works? Send me an Ask on my [Tumblr!](https://prince-jules.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
